Fruits Basket in The fight for love
by Maggie-loves-Jeremy00
Summary: Yuki and Tohru are Girlfriend and Boyfriend. But can they stand Kyo's love for Tohru or will he find love else were. Shigure has a new hobby and fantasy and thats Kyo, Following him with is trusty Towel will make Kyo famous Purple Vein appear
1. Chapter 1

These characters aren't mine though later on in the book there might be some new characters which are mine so they are copy writed.

Chapter one

The realization.

'Shigure' yelled Kyo as he was running up the stairs and into the house.

Shigure who was unaware of Kyo calling him was humming happily in the kitchen reading a magazine that Tohru Honda gave him, Shigure seemed happy that he was given this magazine maybe it was because every chance he got he smelt the magazine and smirked happily due to it being Tohru's.

At this very point Shigure looked around and moved his shifty eyes to see if anyone was watching him. He turned back to the magazine which was of course a girl's magazine full of stuff for girls. Shigure look around once more and closed his eyes and began to smell the book and smile happily but to his surprise Kyo came in.

'You sick basted' yelled Kyo looking aimlessly at Shigure who now was paralyzed him his steps.

Shigure then sighed he knew there was no way out of this one.

'Put down the magazine now' Kyo said slowly and Shigure hesitated for a moment and held out his hand.

Music began to play all of a sudden it was western music like when people were about to have a shoot out.

Shigure dropped the book and sighed and silence fell and with in a moment Shigure smacked his head against the table and started to cry continually.

Kyo blinked at the site of Shigure and found it to be quite amusing. But then Kyo remember what he came running into the house for and Kyo quickly ran over to the table and began to speak.

Shigure wasn't listening he cried continuously.

'Is that all you think about' started Shigure, but Kyo didn't even start telling his story he was just trying to find the right words to say.

'All you say is blah blah blah' snapped Shigure crying even harder.

Kyo looked at Shigure and anger was building in side of him.

'Snap out of it man' yelled Kyo grabbing a hold of Shigure and slapping him across the face several times until Shigure stopped crying.

'Ok what is it?' Shigure asked now in a happy voice that made Kyo jumped at the sound of it.

'Well err um there is a friend I have' started Kyo but Shigure started laughing which made Kyo mad that there was a vein forming on his head.

'So what about this friend' asked Shigure who knew that Kyo was really talking about himself but this also surprised Shigure because Kyo usually talks about nothing but himself?

'Well yeah my friend he um likes this girl but he's scared to tell her how he feel' started Kyo but he was interrupted by Shigure laughing again and nodding his head franticly.

'so you decided to like Ayame after all im so happy a little disappointed though I always found you to be irresistible but no wonder you have girls chasing after you' but Shigure was interrupted but Kyo who's vein on his forehead was about to burst open.

'its not about me and her and you sick basted' shouted Kyo as Shigure started laughing again once more and landing on the floor twirling in circles and holding his stomach.

Kyo had enough he turned to walk towards the door and turned back around to see Shigure now smelling the strawberry towel that was Tohru's and mumbling something that made Kyo twitch that he turned and decked Shigure that made him fly high across the room and while he was flying Shigure started making ballerina movements.

Kyo turned and left the room he was half way down the hall way when he turned and began to head back to the kitchen he knew that he had to ask Shigure for help. Kyo reached the kitchen and he stood gob smacked and he was half expecting Shigure to be rolling on the floor laughing but there was Shigure sitting at the table drinking some tea and there was another cup in front of him on the other side of the table. Kyo blinked aimlessly at Shigure who was sitting quietly and slipping his drink it was as if Shigure knew Kyo would come back and the tea was for him.

'Sit down Kyo and lets discus your problem' Shigure said quietly and Kyo did as he was told still wondering if Shigure will all of a sudden start laughing. But he didn't.

'well as I said my friend likes this girl and his other friend likes her to he can tell and he just saw his other friend ask this girl out on a date what should he do' Kyo stopped and looked at the ground Shigure was trying not to smile because he knew Kyo was talking about Yuki asking Tohru on a date but instead Shigure stayed extremely quite.

'Well you need to let her know who you feel' started Shigure not realising he was saying this to Kyo about what he should do. But Kyo shot Shigure a fierce look. 'I mean your friend should tell this girl how he feels but if he is friends with this other guy then your friend should let the other guy go for the girl, they just have to realise between them who likes her more and who does she like' Shigure said and was finished talking and even though it was confusing Kyo seemed to get what Shigure was talking about.

'Thanks Shigure I will do that I mean I will tell my friend to do that' Kyo looked at the ground and run out the kitchen leaving Shigure with a Hugh smirk on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Shigure was in the kitchen yet again all he seemed to be doing lately was being in the kitchen Yuki and Kyo had seemed to notice that Shigure was getting a collection of Tohru stuff.

"High school girls, high school girls, high school girls and I have one for me" started Shigure as Yuki was walking past.

"What are you talking about?" Yuki asked as Shigure turned and smiled at Yuki.

"I have a high school girl" smiled Shigure running over to the strawberry towel again and was about to touch it when Kyo ran in and smacked Shigure across the head with a pan that Shigure's face was now glowing bright red.

"You sick basted what are you talking about" interrupted Kyo as Yuki through him a nasty look.

"What I want to know to" Kyo told Yuki who just looked back at Shigure "Or do you want all the glory to yourself" started Kyo now getting angry and running over to Yuki and trying to kick him but Yuki just punched the air in front of him and it hit Kyo and he went flying.

"Yeah so you think you're the best hey" started Kyo but then Kyo and Yuki looked back at Shigure who was now smelling the towel and rubbing it all over him.

"High school girls, Tohru is a high school girl and she is all for me" sang Shigure as Yuki and Kyo let out a scream.

"What are you talking about Tohru would never like you, you sick basted" said Yuki and Kyo at the same time that made them through nasty looks at each other again.

"Is that all you seem to say is sick basted" asked Shigure now laughing again.

"Yeah well you are one" Yuki and Kyo said together again and Shigure laughed even harder.

"Nice come back" Shigure said. "Oh but how my heart beats wide every time I see your irresistible smile" Smiled Shigure looking towards Kyo who suddenly felt uneasy.

"What, who are you talking about?" asked Kyo now his vein was beginning to come back again.

"Um...um you my dear Kyo" Smiled Shigure but before he knew it Kyo picked Shigure up and throw him high across the room that the roof broke and Shigure went flying high into the sky.

Kyo turned and left the kitchen he didn't want to be near Yuki who was now staring aimlessly out the kitchen window watching the floating Shigure land in the back yard.

Yuki the saw a person walking through the forest and before he knew it, it was Tohru Honda she was home from work. Yuki smiled and ran out the kitchen and ran passed Kyo who he bumped shoulders with and ran out the house and soon after Kyo noticed why Yuki was in a hurry and watched Yuki run to Tohru mesmerized by Tohru's beauty he smiled and had a vague expression on his face and was drooling at the mouth when Shigure ran into the room.

"Hello Kyo" said Shigure now waving his hand franticly in front of Kyo face but he didn't budge until Shigure turned and looked towards where Kyo was drooling and looking Shigure spotted Tohru.

Just then to Kyo surprise Yuki kissed Tohru lightly on the mouth which then made Kyo boil with anger and he was about to pounce when Shigure turned his hand and punched to the left of himself and Knocked Kyo out. Shigure looked around and notice no one saw and then began to skip throwing flowers he had been given to by Tohru around the yard as he skipping towards Yuki and Tohru, as he was Kyo woke up and spotted them and started charging towards Yuki again but failed once more due to Shigure tripping Kyo up and as he went flying he bumped into Tohru and turned once again into the orange cat.

"Im so sorry, im so so sorry" pleaded Tohru now crying on the floor her face facing away from the others.

"No it's not your fault" said Kyo now sweat was falling down his face.

"Yeah because it's yours" interrupted Yuki helping Tohru up.

"What you stupid rat no it wasn't it was Shigure" Yelled Kyo and looking around to find Shigure who all of a sudden had a beach chair out and was sun baking in the sun.

"Miss Honda are you ok" asked Yuki hugging her without their bodies touching.

"Im sorry" she said again but Yuki shook his head.

"No miss Honda it was that damn cats fault" Yuki then held Tohru hand and was leading her back up to the house this now made Kyo really angry who had just turned back into a guy and was getting dress.

Kyo started to run again chasing after Yuki but yet again Shigure put his hand out and Kyo fell to the ground.

"Strike three your out" yelled Shigure still laughing and turning to read his magazine that Tohru gave him again.


	3. Chapter 3

Um I forgot to mention that the last chapter was called 'The Green Monster of Jealousy'

Chapter three

'Snogaratzy'

Spring arrived soon at the Sohma family house and Yuki and Tohru couldn't seem to keep their hands of each other which of cause made Kyo made with envy and jealously but he seemed to have gotten use to them snogging each other in other words kissing each other as often as they could. But Shigure who was constantly watching them snog was getting extremely weirder by the day.

Kyo just walked out of the dinning room into the hall way and there he saw Shigure sitting on a chair and watching and looking at something in the lounge room.

"What are you doing are you watching Yuki and Tohru" snapped Kyo running up to Shigure and looked and it was correct Shigure was watching them "You sick, sick twisted sick basted" Kyo whacked Shigure and he fell backwards of his chair and made a Hugh sound that startled Yuki and Tohru who looked up from snogging once again.

"What the hell are you doing Kyo" Yuki asked him standing up from the couch.

"Shigure was watching you kiss which is gross and the sick basted has been for ages" snapped Kyo trying not to look at Tohru who's face went bright red and kept looking at the ground.

"Is this true Shigure?" Yuki asked and Shigure shrugged.

"Yes it is your eyes were all over them" started Kyo but was interrupted.

"I only have eyes for you Kyo" Smiled Shigure but Kyo frowned forcing his vein on his head to reappear once again.

"Don't start with that crap" yelled Kyo stamping his foot against the hard ground.

Shigure smiled and turned to look at Tohru who was so bright red and speechless she didn't know what to say.

"Tohru I wasn't looking at you directly I was admiring your love for each other and I wanted to put it into one of my chapters" started Shigure but Kyo was so angry this time that Shigure suggested that they loved each other that Kyo picked up a chair and throw it across the room and it hit on of the sliding doors causing it to brake into a million pieces.

"Err" was all Tohru could say as she was embarrassed and unable to speak.

Yuki shook his head in shame at Kyo and Shigure.

"Im off to my room i've had enough" Yuki said Tohru tried to stop him but he didn't want to listen and beside Tohru was to Shocked she didn't say anything so Yuki didn't know she was trying to say anything.

Shigure picked up his chair and his pen and paper and smiled hesitatingly at Kyo and Tohru and swiftly moved to the left and out of site. Tohru and Kyo were alone.

"Tohru it wasn't me looking ok I was stopping Shigure" Snapped Kyo who was rubbing the vein on his forehead and trying to calm down.

"Im so sorry I make him look and I" started Tohru

"No don't apologize be angry or shocked for once" interrupted Kyo as Tohru stopped and nodded.

"Err um ok" she said and began to walk away when Kyo grabbed her hand. "Um yes Kyo"

"I need to say something to you" Kyo told Tohru who wasn't sure if this was going to be bad or good.

"Yes Kyo what is it?" Tohru asked anyway. Showing Kyo the way to the chairs.

"Well I um wanted to say I think your... I mean I like your" Kyo began to say but he couldn't seem to find the words to say but some how Tohru knew what he was going to say.

"Tohru is a beautiful array of sun light decorated with cream filled cream puff" interrupted Shigure again throwing flowers he was given to by Tohru around the room.

'Um ok dies" said Tohru falling on the floor, but as for Kyo he had enough he was out of there but on his way Shigure stopped him.

"Kyo I know your jealous of what me and Tohru have so in stead I will move Tohru to sleep with me as we have Momiji coming to stay with us" Smiled Shigure as Tohru remained on the floor sighing deeply.

"What you sick…" began Kyo but he was interrupted.

"Basted yes I know im am what can I say I like High school girls" Shigure butted in.

"Well she isn't sleeping with you" started Yuki who just walked in the room "And why the hell would you put Tohru in That bloody cats room" snapped Yuki who walked over to the table just as Tohru got of the floor.

"Well I know you are going out with her" started Shigure who was slowly stepping towards the door as he knew there would be a fight brake out soon.

"What's that supposed to mean" said Yuki

"Well if she is with Kyo then I know you wont do anything with her" Shigure answered and Tohru flopped to the floor again.

"And why do u think we would?" asked Yuki who just spotted Kyo looking rather pleased with himself.

"Because you're going out" replied Shigure who was almost at the door.

"Well she isn't staying with you and she is defiantly not staying with that bloody cat or Momiji" finished Yuki now standing up.

"No don't fight please I'll be ok I can sleep on the couch" Tohru said trying to stop the fight.

"NO" Yelled all three of them which made Tohru start sweating and backed away.

"Tohru sleeps with Kyo and not in his bed either" said Shigure as Kyo had a Hugh grin on his face, Tohru was shocked and Yuki shot a angry look at Shigure who quivered "Bye your scaring me Yuki and its usually Kyo um bye" Shigure quickly finished and disappeared out the kitchen.

The kitchen was fallen quiet and Kyo was rolling up his sleeves ready for a fight but Yuki said nothing he simply walked passed Kyo who tried to punch Yuki but got thin air.

Kyo looked at Tohru who sighed and picked herself of the floor.

"Tohru" Kyo said but Tohru said nothing.

"I got to make tea" was all she said after a minute or two.


	4. Chapter 4

Fruits Basket

Chapter 4

"The unforgettable night"

At tea time the next day was all silent, Yuki hadn't said a word to either Tohru, Shigure or Kyo since he found out Tohru was going to sleep in the same as Kyo who suddenly all the time was happy which made Yuki more angry.

Shigure who was supposed to making peace with Yuki and between Yuki and Kyo seemed to have his mind on other things. Shigure was dancing around singing to his old time favourite song.

"I don't know anybody else when I think about you I touch myself…" sang Shigure but he was interrupted.

"You sick Basted" yelled Kyo but Yuki said nothing.

Shigure shot his hand up in the sky and said "Guilty" which made Kyo, Tohru and Yuki sigh.

"Now your scary me Shigure" said Kyo now picking up his plate and putting it in the sink.

"I ar can do that Kyo" said Tohru kindly getting up her chair and walking over to were Kyo was standing Yuki just sighed and continued to pick at his food.

"You barely touched your food" asked Tohru from the sink.

Yuki didn't answer he was in another world, but Shigure who found this an opportunity to steal his food.

"Will you be eating that?" Shigure asked and just as he predicted Yuki didn't answer so Shigure went over to Yuki and shook his head.

"Ah excellent would you like me to eat it for you?" laughed Shigure who made Yuki's head go up and down, which made Kyo laughed and Tohru just decided not to intervene.

"Well Yuki you're to kind" smirked Shigure taking Yuki's food away and gobbling it up fast before Yuki noticed.

Yuki snapped out of his day dream and looked at his plate and looked at the table Tohru who was still standing at the sink didn't see Yuki look up, Kyo was giggling and Shigure was trying to act innocent but it was hard to do due to he had a piece of noodle hanging out his mouth.

"What happened to my Noodles Shigure?" asked Yuki, Shigure just shrugged and pointed his finger at Kyo who now looked shocked.

"Don't look at me you damn rat and your so stupid Shigure you damn dog there's noodle hanging out your mouth" snapped Kyo know picking at some food between his teeth.

Shigure looked down and saw the noodle hanging from his mouth and quickly slurped it up and looked at the back wall.

"No there isn't" Shigure quickly said as Yuki shook his head and Kyo was once again getting angry that Shigure was trying to make him look like a fool.

Shigure caught Kyo eyes and thought he would make a dash for the door but Kyo grabbed his cloak and Shigure who still trying to escape tripped and fell on the floor, at that very moment Momiji arrived.

"Im glad to see your friends" laughed Momiji just as he walked through the door.

"As I said to you before Momiji Kyo can't keep his hands of me" giggled Shigure as Kyo was now burning in anger grabbed Shigure and slapped him several time across the face until he stopped laughing.

"Momiji im glad you're here are you hungry?" Tohru asked Momiji just as he sat down at the table.

"Oh yes Tohru if you don't mind" giggled Momiji who laughing at the site of Shigure crying on the floor and now wiping his face with Tohru towel which was now Shigure favourite thing besides Tohru of Course, Momiji was also laughing at Kyo whose famous Purple Vein appeared and he was rubbing it.

"Shhh calm down" Kyo said to his vein which made Momiji laugh even louder.

"Im glad I get to see your vein it's a legend" laughed Momiji just as Kyo grabbed Momiji. "Arrrrr Kyo hurting me" cried Momiji as Tohru who was watching just turned around from making some food for Momiji was scratching her head.

"Ok I think its time for bed" said Shigure after he neatly put back his towel which Kyo grabbed and stormed of with it and Shigure began to cry. "No my Dear Towel" he said and ran after Kyo returning minutes later with the strawberry towel and Kyo who had a big bump on his head.

"Its ok towelly Kyo won't hurt you anymore" said Shigure in a baby voice and rubbing it against his face.

"Do I get to sleep with Tohru let me Sleep with Tohru" cried Momiji grabbing a hold of Tohru dress and wiping his tears on his, Tohru just stood shocked.

"NO" Yelled Shigure, Yuki and Kyo at the same time.

"No Tohru has to sleep with Kyo" snapped Yuki throwing Shigure a nasty look.

"Oh dear this can only end in tears and it will be Kyo tears" sighed Momiji.

"What why is it always me" yelled Kyo trying to grabbed a hold of Momiji but Shigure stopped him and Kyo was just running into Shigure hand without getting anywhere.

"Sleeping arrangements are the same as I said before" said Shigure hurrying everyone out the kitchen.

"I'll come and visit you and make sure that bloody cats no where near you" whispered Yuki to Tohru who was going to object and thought she better not because Yuki was angry so she just nodded.

In Kyo bedroom Kyo was making a bed for himself on the floor when Tohru walked in.

"Kyo what are doing I can sleep on the floor" Tohru kindly said racing over to Kyo to stop him.

"No I can't do that you're a lady I will" snapped Kyo and Tohru shook her head.

"Kyo please I would rather" pleaded Tohru and Kyo nodded his head.

"Fine but its uncomfortable" snapped Kyo heading to his bed and hopping in it and Tohru smiled.

"Goodnight Kyo sweet dreams" Tohru said softly.

"Yeah goodnight" Snapped Kyo pulling the covers over his head.

In the middle of the night Yuki couldn't sleep so as he told Tohru he would visit her. Yuki crept slowly passed Tohru room where Momiji was snoring loudly and Passed Shigure room where he mumbled something about somebody killed the donkey which made Yuki giggle but Shigure snorted loudly and Yuki ran passed quickly.

Yuki arrived at Kyo room and he peered in and saw a bed on the floor and Kyo bed, naturally Kyo would make Tohru sleep in his bed being more comfortable so Yuki crept over to Kyo's bed and hoped him. Yuki was unawhere that it wasn't Tohru in the bed next to him it was Kyo who mumbled something and turned and faced Yuki still sleeping and placed his arm over Yuki's body. Yuki smiled thinking it was Tohru and went and kissed her on the head not realizing it was Kyo.

Morning came and Tohru woke from her sleep and rubbed her eyes and got out of bed and froze still at the site of Yuki and Kyo in the same bed together, she tried not to laugh.

"Wake up" was all seemed to be able to say.

Yuki and Kyo began to wake up and then Kyo realized that there was somebody next to him and at that same point so did Yuki.

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww" yelled Kyo and Yuki at the same time and Tohru began to sweat again as Kyo and Yuki yelled.

Soon later Shigure and Momiji came racing in and burst out laughing at the site or Kyo and Yuki in there boxes in the same bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed" snapped Kyo jumping out of bed as fast as he could.

"I thought you were Miss Honda, and if you were a gentlemen you would have let her sleep in your bed not on the floor" snapped Yuki also getting out of bed and getting dressed.

"No it's my fault im sorry I said to Kyo that I could sleep on the floor" cried Tohru.

"No it's not your fault" yelled Kyo and Yuki.

Down stairs Shigure wouldn't stop laughing as they ate breakfast, Tohru who was embarrassed wouldn't make eye contact with any of them. While Yuki and Kyo sat staring at each other with nasty looks upon their faces.

"It's gross me and him" snapped Kyo gobbling up some breakfast only to realize it was leak soup and spitting it out.

"Yuk everything is gross this morning" yelled Kyo.

"Well I thought it was cute I wish I was Yuki" smiled Shigure as Kyo got up and began to chase Shigure around the house with a pan.

"Why not flicking me with a towel" yelled Shigure running away from Kyo

"You sick basted" screamed Kyo.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

Fruits Basket

"Shigure's Story"

It was the last week of the holidays before they had to go back to school, Momiji who was supposed to have left a week and a half ago decided to stay due to they were expecting a new person from the Zodiac coming and Momiji who had taken a rather likening to this new person decided to stay.

It was just about lunch time in the Sohma family house and Tohru was preparing a special lunch for the new arrival of the zodiac.

"I wonder what type of animal it is." Tohru said to herself while making a different arrange of rice balls and soups.

"Tohru are you still going out with Yuki?" asked Momiji who just walked into the kitchen and grabbing a bread roll.

Tohru was shocked at this question and as far as she knew she was going out with Yuki. Tohru turned around and looked at Momiji who at this time was stuffing his face with more bread.

"Um yes of course I am why do you ask?" said Tohru putting down the tea towel which of course was her strawberry towel and if Shigure knew she was using it for wiping dishes he would start crying and throwing a tantrum.

"Well" started Momiji looking at the ground "its just he's been really upset lately and I just thought you know that you and him might not be together anymore" replied Momiji.

"Oh" said Tohru now looking at the ground, "I guess we haven't seen each other that often I didn't think much was wrong only that I cant stay in his room" replied Tohru now getting the lunch and putting it on the table.

"Oh ok it was just my thoughts don't worry about it Tohru" said Momiji picking up a freshly made rise ball and running out the kitchen.

Tohru finished setting up lunch and thought that she would go and talk to Yuki and see if he was ok but when she began to walk down the hallway she heard Momiji yelling.

"She's here, she's here" Momiji yelled and at that point Kyo came running down stairs Tohru had heard Kyo say that he had never seen this new zodiac person before.

Tohru walked to the front door and looked out, there walking along the path was a young girl about Tohru age she had Brown hair and Brown eyes, she was very beautiful and when Tohru looked at Kyo and Momiji they were both drooling at the mouth again.

"Why are you drooling at her isn't she family" asked Tohru

"No she's from a different family but she's apart of the zodiac I know its weird I will explain later" answered Momiji.

Tohru shook her head and went out the house to greet the new member of the zodiac.

"Hello im Tohru Honda" said Tohru and the girl smiled widely.

"Yes it's so nice to meet i've heard so much about you, im Emmasian" said Emmasian who shook Tohru's hand and began to walk with Tohru up to the house.

"Hi…Hi im Kyo" said Kyo to Emmasian who nodded said hello and Then hugged Momiji as they met at the Christmas party last year.

After they had lunch Shigure came running in to the kitchen with a piece of paper in his hand.

"Look, look I know your going to like this please come into the lounge room it's a chapter in my book and I personally like it" said Shigure with glee and skipping into lounge room and telling people to sit down.

"Ok what is this about?" snapped Kyo staring at Tohru who had an unusual smile upon her face.

"Its my story its about these two star struck lovers named Kyro and Shigauri" smiled Shigure picking up his book as Tohru, Emmasian, Kyo, Yuki and Momiji all looked shocked at the names in the book and Yuki for the first time in ages started laughing. Kyo was angry and yet again his vein was beginning to appear.

"Oh this should be good" said Tohru settling herself on the couch next to Yuki who didn't make eye contact with her.

"Ok, ok my muffins here is how the story goes. Once upon a time there was a guy names Shigauri he was the most handsome guy in the world and every girl wanted him especially high school girl" Shigure began to say laughing. "He was a special kid"

"Yeah very special" interrupted Kyo as Shigure then hit him on the head and the vein was beginning to throb

"Hum as I was saying he was a special kid who had special family who were cursed and well anyway the story goes on and then came along Kyro who falls madly and deeply in love with Shigauri and all Shigauri dreams come true. It started one spring much like this one and Kyro who had known Shigauri suddenly walked in on Shigauri in the shower and well the story goes on and they fell in love as I said and Kyro popped the question isn't that great" said Shigure still giggling.

"Is this supposed to represent someone?" snapped Kyo getting of his chair.

Shigure laughed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well all the dreams that Shiguri had come true and they got married and went to the beach with a special strawberry towel" laughed Shigure.

"That's it you are really disturbed" snapped Kyo.

"Don't disturb me im disturbed enough already" giggled Shigure.

Kyo at this point had enough he grabbed Shigure by the legs and dragged Shigure towards the door, he grabbed a hold of it and started yelling.

"Don't fight it" Cried Shigure.

"Im not fighting anything im…" started Kyo.

"Loving it oh you" interrupted Shigure who was bright red and blushing at this point.

"No you dumb wit I am not" shouted Kyo finally pulling Shigure hard enough he let go of the wall.

The lounge room was left with shocked faces but at this point Yuki had just gotten up and walked away and as he walked through the door he whispered something but Tohru didn't here what it was.

"Ah Yuki" Tohru called after him but he had already turned the corner. "Yuki" she said again sighing.


	6. Chapter 6

Fruits Basket

Chapter six

"Talent night"

The end of the week arrived before anyone in the Sohma family house could realize and as a family tradition at the end of the summer holidays they house would hold a talent night. Last year was unforgettable when Shigure who was singing hit a really loud note that it made Kyo old Vein burst. It made him angry and throw something at Shigure and he fell on the feast which made the candles catch on the curtains and they were on fire. This year Shigure was going to do a poem, and Tohru was going to sing. Yuki and Kyo who don't like to join in decided to sit out and watch.

"I'm so pretty so witty and Gay" sang Shigure who had a paper lantern chain wrapped around his head and saying it was a tiara.

"You got that right" said Kyo listening to Shigure sing and trying not to snap.

"Your just Jelous" laughed Shigure who had just snuck into Tohrus room and returned with a strawberry slipper and he took it too his stash in the kitchen.

"Kyo have you seen Yuki" asked Tohru walking in from hanging out the washing. Kyo grunted and nodded his head.

"Yeah the damn rats been sulking at morning in his room" replied Kyo taking the basket of washing and putting in the laundry for Tohru.

"Thank you Kyo and may I say I noticed the way you look at Emmasian" smiled Tohru and turned to walk away.

Kyo froze and thought to himself for a moment and smiled and moved on.

Tohru who had just walked up stairs and knocked twice on Yuki door until he answered.

"Come in" Yuki said Quietly. Tohru preceeded in.

"Ah Yuki I think we need to talk" whispered Tohru and for a moment Yuki said nothing.

"What is it about?" asked Yuki as he laid on his bed and faced the window.

"Ah" began Tohru who was shocked at Yuki turning away from her. "Its about us" Tohru finished sighing.

Yuki sighed to and shook his head, "I knew this was coming" he said and Tohru was taken aback by this.

"Ah what do you mean?" Tohru asked.

"Nothing I think we they need me down stairs can we talk later" said Yuki now hoping of his bed and walking past Tohru and for the first time Tohru was sad because Yuki had never given her the cold shoulder.

Down stair there was a knock on the door and Shigure stopped dancing which was becoming his new hobby besides collecting Tohru things went to answer. He opened the door and smiled with glee to see Tohru's best friends Uo and Hana.

"Ahh welcome, nice to see high school girls, I mean pretty young girls I mean Tohru friends please come in" giggled Shigure who Kyo then saw check out Hana bum.

"Oh Tohru you didn't tell me there were going to be high school girls here I would have made myself look more beautiful" yelled Shigure up the stairs.

"That would be hard" laughed Kyo as Shigure through him a nasty look.

Tohru coming running down the stairs and smiled at Hana and Uo.

"Oh im sorry Shigure I thought I told you I hope you don't mind Ive had a lot of things on my mind I must of forgotten" said Tohru apologetically.

Shigure smiled "Don't be silly your high school girl I mean friends are always welcome" giggled Shigure showing Uo and Hana to the lounge room.

"Thanks for letting us stay" said Uo softely sitting on the couch.

"Don't be silly my pleasure really it is" laughed Shigure waving his hand.

"Ok I think we can start let the talent show begin" said Shigure as everyone was setting into the lounge room, Emmasian who had just sat next to Kyo made him blush which of course Tohru noticed and smiled.

The lounge room had been made into a stage room and with matching curtains, first up was Momiji who did a dancing to the nutt bush but couldn't stop laughing when it said Nut. Uo and Hana didn't a play which Uo ended up backing out as she was to tired, Kyo was going to say a joke but got angry at Shigure who kept winking at him and now it was Shigure turn.

"Hello everyone my names Shigure and you may know me by my book" started Shigure.

"Just get on with it" snapped Kyo.

"Oh hush Kyo your going to like this one it's got you in it" smiled Shigure as Kyo frowned and Yuki reframed him from leaving the room.

"This is a poem called 'My love for Kyo' and it goes a little something like this" said Shigure as Tohru smiled.

"Oh how sweet" said Tohru and Emmasian laughed and looked at Kyo.

"This should be good" laughed Emmasian nudging Kyo in the stomach which made him blush and suddenly stop being angry.

"There once a boy named Kyo,

and no he didn't own a Rio,

Kyo was a frightened little boy to show his feelings,

Until I came along and tried to offer healing,

But oh no Kyo would never let me,

But if he would look into my eyes and see,

That nothing not even your ugly purple vein,

Will stop this pain,

From your beautiful smile to your lovely chin,

Your Red colored hair and your cologne that smells like gin,

The way your hair moves in the summer breeze,

The way I save your tissue after every sneeze,

When you say Shigure it makes my heart melt,

Just like that strawberry towel which I have smelt,

You're the sunlight in my life and what I wake up for,

Even if you annoy me when you snore,

I love it when we fight,

And if we slept in the same bed you would keep me up all night,

Please don't fight it you know its true,

That Kyo you're a poo" Laughed Shigure and Kyo who vein was as bright as ever almost jumped on Shigure who giggled and went up to Kyo vein and started patting it.

"Oh hush now baby vein its ok gooogogaaga" laughed Shigure talking to Kyo vein in a baby voice and Kyo grabbed him and hit a pan which mysterious popped out of no where.

"Your turned now Tohru" smiled Emmasian clapping Tohru as she got up on the stage.

Tohru was nervous and she was sweating and she looked at Yuki who wouldn't look up at her and she knew she had to do it.

"Um this is a song called 100 words it has special meaning to me and the person that its about" smiled Tohru as everyone clapped and Tohru stood at the microphone.

" I know that you're hiding things

Using gentle words to shelter me

Your words were like a dream

But dreams could never fool me

Not that easily

I acted so distant then

Didn't say goodbye before you left

But I was listening

You'll fight your battles far from me

Far too easily

"Save your tears cause I'll come back"

I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door

But still I swore

To hide the pain when I turn back the pages

Shouting might have been the answer

What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart

But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart

Though a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll fly to you

Even though I can't see I know there reaching you

Suspended on silver wings

And a thousand words

A thousand embraces

Will cradle you

Making all of your wherry days seem far away

They'll hold you forever

The dream isn't over yet

Though I often say I can't forget

I still relive that day

"You've been there with me all the way"

I still hear you say

"Wait for me I'll write you letters"

I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor

But still I swore to hide the doubt

When I turn back the pages

Anger might have been the answer

What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait

But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late

Oh a thousand words

Have never been spoken

They'll fly to you

They'll carry you home and back into my arms

Suspended on silver wings ohhh

And a thousand words

Call out through the ages

They'll cradle you

Turning all of the lonely years to only days

They'll hold you forever" sang Tohru in the most beautiful voice you have ever heard.

Shigure was crying and wiping his tears on Hana's skirt, Emmasian and Momiji were crying also Kyo who looked like he was crying quickly wiped his eyes and Emmasian saw him cry but knew he would never admit it, but Yuki who looked like he was on the verge of Crying got up from his chair and left the room and everyone looked from Yuki to Tohru who sighed and a single glistening tear fell from her face.


	7. Chapter 7

Fruits Basket

Chapter seven

"Heartfelt Agony"

Tohru dropped the microphone and it hit the floor with a large thump and all eyes in the room were upon her.

Tohru stared at the ground steadily for a moment as tears fell from her eyes and at that moment Kyo realized something.

"She's never going to like me and I guess I will live with it because I look at her now and she's longing for Yuki and hurting for him. Yuki is where Tohru belongs" Kyo said to himself sighing as Emmasian caught site of his sigh she rubbed his hand for comfort.

Shigure who was still crying at the song and was in more sorrow was that he knew Tohru loved Yuki so he was blowing his nose in Momiji's shirt who was trying to release Shigure from his grip.

"What are you doing" snapped Kyo suddenly and Tohru looked up it was clear she had been crying.

"Ah what do you mean?" asked Tohru now raising an eyebrow in wonder.

"Its obvious isn't it that you love him and well you know have feelings for the damn rat so tell him stop ya crying" snapped Kyo who left the room and out the back door.

Tohru nodded and understood what Kyo was saying, so she left and went to find Yuki.

It didn't take her long she looked at the front and there was Yuki standing by a small pond his hair glimmering in the moonlight. Shigure who was watching from the window was sobbing more than ever.

"Oh how the hair in the light shimmer like the silvery moon and how I wish to be him" sang Shigure swaying as he went "and god damn no wonder that boys hot like his brother" Shigure quickly and sharply added.

Tohru walked up to Yuki and stood almost six feet away from him, she sighed deeply.

"Yuki" she said softly but he didn't answer "Yuki please what's wrong" Tohru asked again trying to hide back the burning sensation in her eyes.

"Tohru I think we" started Yuki but Tohru shook her head.

"No, no please Yuki hear me out" cried Tohru she couldn't hold it any longer she began to cry. Yuki said nothing.

"I don't know what's wrong Yuki but please im hear I'll listen please Yuki I'm always going to be there for you I just need to help me and telling me what's wrong you everything to me" cried Tohru sobbing as tears flowed down her face, Yuki paused and took a deep breathe.

"I just don't think you really have feelings for me and I know you do by that damn cat the way you have been smiling at him" snapped Yuki now fighting back the tears.

"What no Yuki I don't like Kyo, I was smiling at the way he acted around Emmasian. Yuki you're the world to me i've never needed or loved someone so much, I love everything about you from your eyes to your hair, your personality to way you make me feel like im the only girl in the room" cried Tohru and Yuki smiled he had never felt so sad and alone until now.

"Im sorry that I hurt it something I must live with every day and I wish I could turn back time and take it all away I love you Tohru" replied Yuki hugging her.

"I love you" whispered Tohru.

Back in the house Shigure was sitting on the lounge and there were pile upon piles of tissue lying around on the floor that it looked like it had snowed in the house.

"Shigure what is the matter" said Momiji astounded at the state of the living room.

"Its Tohru she fell in love with Yuki and Kyo is like all gitty around Emmasian and me im alone" said Shigure over dramatizing his cry that Momiji slapped him.

"Snap out it, suck it up and take it like a man" said Momiji now hopping Shigure up so he was standing and straightening him up.

"Shigure I like someone" said Momiji and Shigure straightened up and licked his fingers and combed back his hair.

"Not you" snapped Momiji and Shigure sighed.

"But what's wrong with me?" asked Shigure.

"Everything you're a queer sick basted" replied Momiji now slumping down on the couch.

"Harsh, but fair and oddly true" said Shigure now collecting up the tissues.

"Now, Now Momiji not everything is about you now does my bum look big in this?" asked Shigure patting his bum in front to Momiji who hit it and Shigure started weeping and rubbing his bum.

"Shigure I like" started Momiji but Shigure interrupted.

"No Momiji I know you like boys but all they think about these days is" interrupted Shigure but Momiji butted back in.

"I don't like Boys cant you see im one I like girls" snapped Momiji as Shigure let out a giggled and tossed his hair that all of a sudden the room slowed down and Shigure hair was tossing slowly like in slow motion.

Momiji's eyes were blinded when the sun hit Shigure hair that it sent out a blot of light in the direction of Momiji.

"Oh sorry I was thinking of me" replied Shigure laughing as his hair stopped being tossed.

"What are you talking about" asked Momiji but Shigure sighed and pulled out a bunch of dead flowers.

"Im going into darkness" said Shigure and Momiji shook his head.

"Don't you mean mourning?" said Momiji correcting Shigure who shrugged.

"Yeah whatever Barbie lover" snapped Shigure poking out his tongue and leaving the room like he was walking to the wedding march.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

"Day of Mourning"

Shigure was wearing a black dress that reached to the ground he had a black vale and was wearing really dark makeup. He also held a bunch of sour sobs in his hand and was marching up the hall way to the wedding theme.

"Dum dum dum dadum sour sobs dum dum dadum I hate you dum dum dadum dum dadum da dadum" sang Shigure and at the end of the song he turned to Kyo and sobbed "why don't you like me" he cried as Tohru walked in.

"Oh Shigure I like your dress it looks nice but aren't you supposed to be singing doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom doom" Asked Tohru as Shigure just looked at her weirdly and then remember Kyo was standing near him he turned back and smiled.

"I do" he said to Kyo smiling and clutching his hands together.

"Your gaybo"yelled Kyo running out the room as Tohru looked confused like she didn't know what the meaning of gaybo was, but Shigure just laughed.

The door bell rang and Yuki answered it and there was the mail man delivering a very important letter it was to Emmasian.

"Thank you" said Yuki to the man and he closed to door behind him "Emmasian there's a letter here for you" Yuki called up the stairs.

Emmasian who was in the bathroom found it weird to have received a letter but shrugged her shoulders and ran down the stairs to collect it.

Yuki handed the letter to Emmasian as everyone came to look to see what it was about because it seemed very odd for Emmasian to receive a letter at this address.

Emma opened it and read the letter, each line carefully until she fell on the floor and started crying Tohru ran over to Emmasian and hugged her.

"What's wrong Emmasian what happened?" Tohru asked politely.

"It's my mum" cried Emmasian as Tohru picked up the letter and read it out loud.

"It said Dear Emmasian im very sorry for you to be contacted in this way I wish I could have come in person but im unable to. Im very sorry to say that your mother has passed away yesterday due to being very weak and unable to make herself well a can im very sorry and I will be prayer for you love your dearest cousin Jessica" Said Tohru and when she finished she looked at Kyo, Shigure, Momiji and Yuki who all were looking at Emmasian who remained on the floor crying.

Days passed and Emmasian didn't say a word to anyone she just lay in bed and looked at the roof. Shigure who was still in his Mourning dress wasn't just mourning over Emmasian loss but he realized Kyo like Emmasian.

Just after lunch Yuki, Tohru, Shigure and Kyo were in the Dinning room eating their lunch when at the door Emmasian walked through the door they all looked up and Tohru gulped.

"Oh im sorry Emmasian I didn't make you any thing I should of know you wanted something im so sorry I will do it now" started Tohru but Emmasian shook her head.

"Look im sorry" started Emmasian but they shook their heads.

"No don't apologize" said Yuki as the other agreed.

"No my mother has died and though I expected it and I don't mean that meanly but I guess it would be best fir her and she's up there walking me so I know im safe" said Emmasian smiling. "And I thank you for helping and being there for me even know I didn't act like a nice person"

Emmasian sat down and everyone smiled at her.

"Emmasian I have a question if you only recently found out that you were a member of the Zodiac how did you find it out" said Kyo as Shigure hit him on the head and Kyo's Vein was bubbling again and Shigure just patted Kyo head and batted his eyes.

Emmasian sighed and thought for a moment when her thoughts turned into a flash back of the day she found out.

Flash Back

Emma was walking hand in hand with her boyfriend Matt down the old 7th street on Broadway New York.

They had stopped and looked at each other and as moment passed Emmasian blushed as Matt leaned in to kiss her and as there bodies touched Emma turned into a Rooster. Here boy friend Matt jumped back and Emmasian sighed she knew there was something special about her.

"You're a Rooster" said Matt scratching his head in disbelief.

"I guess so" replied Emma sighing and looking at the ground then she realized what happened and that this in fact wasn't a dream "Matt I know its weird but I can change" said Emmasian pleading to Matt.

"Well I can see that" said Matt now starting to panic.

"No I mean" started Emmasian but it was no use Matt was already stressing.

"What if like I step on you oh my god we can work this out I know we can. Oh my what if she starts laying eggs then that means I would be a father im not ready to be a dad" said Matt now looking around for a hole he could crawl into.

Flash back ended

Emma sighed once more and she remember how she felt and how Matt reacted she knew that day Matt would leave her and he did.

Emma looked up at everyone in the room they all seemed to be looking at her waiting for some reaction to the events that just happened or the question she was asked.

"When I was born my dad he left my mum and ran of with this other women, my mum was left to look after me and my younger sister but my sister died that following year and my mother couldn't handle it anymore so she shipped me of to a boarding school for girls so I had no idea until recently about the Zodiac until I ran away from that school and met matt who became by boyfriend and when it happened I knew matt could handle it and that's when I met Akito he eased Matt's Memory and told me about the Zodiac curse. I always knew I special" said Emmasian smiling and eating some food that Shigure was shoving in her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Fruits Basket

Chapter Nine

"

Monday morning arrived quicker than anyone could say rice balls. Momiji who had left the house yesterday rang up that morning to see if they were all going to school and Shigure who answered hanged up on him for back for the slapping he gave him. Shigure also was still in his mourning dress throwing sour sobs all over the house at any chance he got.

"Good morning everyone" said Tohru who just entered the kitchen and started preparing breakfast for everyone, Shigure who giggled at Tohru polite hello sat down on the table his legs crossed and waiting for Tohru to look at him.

But Tohru didn't look and at that moment Kyo walked in he rubbed his eyes and then jumped back at the site of Shigure on the table with his mourning dress almost all the way up his leg.

"What are you doing?" snapped Kyo with a stunned expression on his face as Tohru turned around and laughed at Shigure who stuffed a large leak in his mouth.

"God she can be so stupid" whispered Kyo but Yuki heard it and came charging in.

"What did you call her" Yuki said

"Oh I didn't mean it you damn Rat" snapped Kyo now rolling up his sleeves for a fight.

Yuki sighed and shook his head "You will not like this out come Kyo" Yuki told Kyo whose Vein appeared yet again.

"What are you calling me weak" snapped Kyo as him and Yuki began to fight.

Shigure who was still munching on the leak shook his head and Sighed. "Why can't they fight with me" he said and Tohru who was surprised that Kyo and Yuki were fighting because they hadn't in such a long time was happy to see them fight.

The door bell rang and Shigure went to answer it and gasped at the site of Akito standing with his body slumped and his coat over his head.

"Ah Akito what a surprise what are you doing here?" asked Shigure opening the door to let Akito in.

"Don't you mean what a pleasant surprise you half wit and take of that dress" snapped Akito in a dark, deep and harsh voice as he walked through the door.

Emmasian saw Akito walking towards the house from upstairs so she ran to Kyo and Yuki who she heard fighting.

"Everyone Akito is here" Emmasian said panicking.

"Yes I am" said Akito just walking into the kitchen and Kyo and Yuki stopped fighting and were frozen still.

Yuki never dare look at Akito and Kyo was just anxious whenever Akito was near he knew there was only badness about him. Shigure who came in from behind looked at Tohru and saw that she was looking at the floor the last encounter they had was at the Sohma family house and he pulled her by the hair and all in all the showdown didn't go well.

"What are you doing here" snapped Kyo moving towards Yuki to block Akito view of Tohru.

"That's not a nice welcome I should get" said Akito as he moved more into the kitchen and they moved back.

"I just want to talk to Tohru, just a friendly chat" said Akito now pushing Kyo and Yuki out the way and Shigure had to hold Kyo back from leaping on Akito and Shigure was enjoying holding Kyo.

"Your visits are never pleasant" said Yuki as Akito shot him a nasty look which made Yuki's insides churn.

"Now Tohru Honda if you would follow me outside I need a quick word" asked Akito and everyone looked at Tohru who nodded and followed Akito outside.

Once in the yard far enough away from the house that no one could see Akito stopped and looked at Tohru who didn't look at him in case he erased her memory.

"Tohru, Tohru, Tohru" Akito said shaking his head that you could see his cold eyes being revealed with every hair movement.

"You're going out with Yuki" said Akito now staring at Tohru who was shaking.

"Um yes Sir" Tohru answered politely.

"Look at me girl" snapped Akito which made Tohru jump.

"Sorry sir" Tohru said now looking up at Akito trying not to catch his eyes.

"I won't accept this" Akito said now frowning and Tohru jumped.

"Um but sir you said" started Tohru but Akito had enough he snapped at her.

"I didn't say you were welcome in the Sohma family but I had no choice but to let you stay. I have however come to think there is no way to get rid of you but I will not have you going out or being close to one of the Zodiac" snapped Akito and Tohru was shocked and looked at the ground.

"But I love" started Tohru but Akito silenced her.

"NO" he yelled "I will not sit by and let you be with a member of the zodiac I warn you leave him or your end will come more quickly" snapped Akito as he turned Tohru stood on the grass traumatized at what just happened.

Shortly after Yuki, Kyo and Emmasian came running out.

"Are you ok what happened?" asked Emmasian rubbing Tohru's shoulder.

"Ah nothing" replied Tohru looking at Yuki who some how need what Akito had said.

"Now come on you lot time for school" said Shigure leading them back into the house.

"But" started Kyo but Shigure giggled and shook his head and then hit Kyo butt as he walked past.

On the way to school Yuki sighed and looked at Tohru who was deep in thought.

"Tohru is it about" asked Yuki but Tohru shook he head.

"Please Yuki not now please" cried Tohru and Yuki nodded and hugged her and they remained quiet the whole way there.

Unlike Kyo and Emmasian who wouldn't stop arguing about that Akito actually said to Tohru even though none of them heard.

They arrived at school and the moment they got there they were greeted by Momiji and Haru who was looking more handsome everyday.

The Yuki fan club were all in tears that day when they found out about Yuki was going out with Tohru.

They entered the classroom and as soon as they did a flood of boys came running up to Emmasian to see who she was, she told them she was there cousin.

"God how many cousin's does this Sohma family have?" asked one of the boys named Jamison.

"A lot actually and she isn't our cousin she our friend" snapped Kyo as he saw Emmasian who just started flirting with the boys.

"What are you doing" Kyo snapped Pulling Emmasian away from boys.

"Ok I admit it im not related" said Emmasian giggling as the boy were staring at her that Kyo decked one of them so they lay motionless on the floor.

"But there so cute" said Emmasian as Kyo shook his head and was stopping Emmasian from accidentally hugging one of them.

"You just like Shigure, obsessed with something" snapped Kyo now staring at the floor still holding Emmasian.

Yuki was flooded with question about why he was going out with Tohru and if it was true but he just smiled and stared at Tohru who was telling her friends about Yuki and her.

Back home Shigure was sulking around the house and began to do some cleaning to get his mind of the other as he missed them when they went to school.

Shigure then started to mop the floors.

"Hello handsome" he said to the broom pretending it was Kyo and dancing with and as the mop started coming towards him Shigure went into a daze and he started rubbing his nose against it saying, "Its so pretty" Shigure then started to drool at the mouth and fell on the floor giggling with the broom on top of him.


	10. Chapter 10

Fruits Basket

Chapter ten

"Camp de la perve"

The following week Tohru, Kyo, Yuki and Emmasian came home from school in high sprits. Shigure who was hanging out the washing in Tohru's apron saw Kyo coming a mile away and ran up to him and tried to kiss Kyo on the cheek but Kyo who saw this coming as Shigure had been trying to do it for the passed week stepped out the way and Shigure ran into Tohru and as he blushed with in seconds Shigure had turned into a dog.

"Im so sorry Shigure I didn't mean to get in your way" said Tohru now beginning to Cry and Yuki shot Kyo a nasty look as if to say to him to apologize but Kyo just walked on.

"Oh no Tohru it wasn't your fault besides don't I look handsome as a dog" laughed Shigure barking and Yuki flicked Shigure in the nose, who licked it and smiled happily at Yuki. Who had just rolled his eyes and help Tohru up.

Shigure smiled and wagged his tail behind him trotting happily when Yuki turned around.

"Oh yeah Shigure their having a camp at school and there will be parents going so it will be ok" said Yuki as just then Shigure stopped and his tail straightened up tall.

"Parents are going do they need anyone please let me be the supervisor" pleaded Shigure now on his doggy knee pulling at Yuki's leg.

"No its bad enough you're here I don't want you there" replied Yuki just as Shigure started crying and he just turned back into a person and was now naked on the grass holding Yuki's pants.

"Let go" said Yuki trying to shake Shigure of but he didn't listen.

"No I wont let go and I wont get dressed until you let me go and come to think of it I can get used to being naked in front of you" laughed Shigure and Yuki's cheeks redden with anger.

"Please Yuki just let him go and give him back his dignity" said Tohru looking away from Shigure who sighed.

"Ok just put some bloody clothes on" snapped Yuki as Shigure let go of him and started dancing around the garden nude.

Back inside they were packing their things for the camping trip, which was tomorrow and at first Shigure who had taken a particular liking to being naked started walking around the house freely until Kyo threatened he wouldn't let him go if he didn't get dressed.

The following day was the day of the camp and every one filed down the stairs all in high spirits especially Shigure who wore out door gear consisting of shorts, a fishing top with hooks and all and a cork hat like the Australians wear. He seemed extremely happy as he started to sing a little song.

"High school girl all in mini skirts, while we are on camp I can look up there shirts-"started Shigure as Emmasian walked in the room and Kyo noticed Shigure moved his swiftly eyes at her top and Kyo smacked him one.

An hour later they were at school and were loading on to the bus and Shigure who had nominated himself to check everyone of the list was checking out every girl that walked past in a mini skirt but the Yuki fan club didn't care they were to busy scheming ways to brake Tohru and Yuki up.

Shigure who was last on the bus sat next to a really pretty girl with blonde hair and started to hit on her with lame pick up lines.

"Did it hurt" he asked her

"What" asked the blonde girl.

"Falling from heaven cause you're my angel" Shigure said smiling at her.

"Tohru what did Akito say to you last week please ever since then you haven't talked to me much is it him or did I do something?" Yuki asked as Tohru looked at the ground she didn't want to tell him because she knew he would get angry.

"Tohru please tell me what he said" Yuki asked again but was interrupted but Kyo.

"If she doesn't want to answer, don't force her" snapped Kyo as Yuki scowled back at him.

"No really its ok please don't fight" said Tohru and Kyo and Yuki looked at each other usually Tohru loved them fighting because in a weird way she knew they were getting along that.

"Its just it shows how little time we have together and we need to spend it happy and not fighting all the time" Tohru quietly answered as Kyo was shocked but Yuki knew at that point that Akito had said something about them being together.

"Yuki are you ok?" asked Emmasian from the seat in front.

"Just leave me alone" snapped Yuki staring out the window as Emmasian was shocked.

"Hey it's not her fault she was asking if you were ok" snapped Kyo clenching his fist but Yuki ignore it.

At the camp site the Sohma family house settled into their tents to settle in for the night.

Shigure who had been on watch thought it would be a good idea to do a nightly check on all the girls so he tip toed across the boys tents and reached the girls. Then he began to run from tent to tent sticking his head in and saying 'wrong tent my bad' every time he went in the tent the girls screamed as he pretended he went in the wrong tent.

The morning rose early and the girls headed to the shower Shigure who hadn't slept much from constantly going into the girls tents and drooling over them woke up sleepy that morning. He rubbed his eyes and headed to the showers, once in there he took of his clothes and hopped in the shower and began to sing when out of now where he heard a girl's voice and he opened his eyes up wide.

"Oh that girl has a nice voice" said Tohru and Shigure just realized he had walked into the girl's dorm by accident he giggled and there Tohru could see this persons head sticking over the cubical.

"And she is tall" Tohru also said now hoping in the shower.

Shigure was now looking over the shower wall and perving on the girl next door when out of now where Kyo ran in the girl's showers and some how knew Shigure was in there and saw him peering over the cubical.

"You sick basted" yelled Kyo then he ran out again.

"Ah Kyo was that you" asked Tohru but she received no answered just then Tohru and Shigure both walked out the shower and Shigure blushed at Tohru and Smiled but she was looking at the bottom half of his body where the towel had been caught on the handle of the door and had fallen of him so he was Naked again.

"Ah Um Shigure your um" but before Tohru could finished Shigure noticed and smiled.

"You like it I mean my shame my shame is showing" he screamed running out with his hands waving franticly in the air "Im not crazy".

_To be continued in the day two of camp_


	11. Chapter 11

Fruits Basket

Chapter ten parts two.

"Camp De la Perve"

Day three of camp arrived fast and Shigure who was still shocked at him showing Tohru what he called his shame didn't play many tricks on the second day of camp but coming to the third day Shigure forgot all that and started up to his mischief ways again.

Shigure extra early and thought of going back into the girls bathroom and saying he went in the wrong showers, but he thought they might get suspicion of him doing it twice but then again it was Shigure we are talking about.

On the way to the bathroom Shigure crept quietly in and dusk of morning. He was half way over to the bathroom when out of no where Shigure heard a strange noise. He stopped dead in his tracks and held his hands up and turned around slowly saying.

"I didn't do anything I swear I didn't touch em" Shigure said now opening his eyes but no one was there it was still quiet as before besides that strange noise he heard on top of the hill.

Slowly Shigure moved his eyes in the direction of the noise and there on top of the hill Shigure spotted a figure and with a screams Shigure ran back into the tent which happened to be Kyo's and woke him up.

"Kyo there, there is a boogie monster" Screamed Shigure and Kyo who was waking up from his sleep slapped Shigure who made a slight eh noise and some what enjoyed Kyo's slap and grabbed Kyo's hand and started slapping his own face with it saying.

"Do it again, go on do it again" he laughed. Now stroking it and Kyo shook Shigure of.

"What the bloody hell do you want the sun isn't even up yet" snapped Kyo sitting up in bed to reveal his half naked body.

"Shigure why did you wake me" Kyo asked again but it was too late Shigure was mesmerized but Kyo's half nakedness, that Kyo slapped him.

"Sorry there is a monster on top of the hill" said Shigure but Kyo ignored him and went back to sleep. Shigure then forgot about the noise and stared at Kyo who had his eyes closed and Shigure began to lay next to Kyo who opened one eye and then decked Shigure and dragged him out the tent.

Shigure started crying and throwing a tantrum.

"It's just like taking out the dog" Kyo said to himself and headed back into the tent.

The following day Shigure wanted to investigate the noise a bit more so he went out the next morning and heard the same noise again so once more Kyo ran into Kyo tent.

"Kyo, oh Kyo" said Shigure stroking Kyo softly and Kyo who had enough decided that the only way to keep Shigure from bothering him was to check out this noise Shigure kept saying he heard.

So Kyo and Shigure who was wearing fluffy pink slippers went up to the top of the hill and there on the top wasn't any figure making a noise but a candle light picnic with a rug, candles, grapes, wine and relaxing music. Kyo froze still and looked at Shigure who had sat on the rug and started patting the rub and rubbing it.

"So you do come here often" asked Shigure and Kyo looked at him like he was going to charge and Kyo purple vein reared its ugly head again.

"You" but before Kyo could start Shigure was flicking his hair and winking at Kyo. Then the noise started again and there on the following hill stood a figure. Kyo who had forgotten about Shigure looked at the Figure and realized Shigure was telling the truth.

"What are we going to do" asked Kyo and at that point Shigure thought all his dream were coming true.

"Well" started Shigure flicking his hair again "come over here and let's find out" winked Shigure licking his lips.

Kyo was Vein was on the edge of popping for the second time refrain himself for hurting Shigure and simply said.

"I was talking about the noise you idiot" snapped Kyo pointing in the direction to were the figure was standing.

"Oh um lets go see what it is" suggested Shigure now standing up and dragging Kyo in the direction of the sound.

Before long they arrived near the top of the next hill and when they draw close to the figure Shigure started to skip like in an old fashion film where there where to lovers in love but when Shigure went to hug Kyo, Kyo stepped out the way and Shigure went flying and ending on the figure making the weird noise. To their surprise the figure that was making the sound was Emmasian who was now lying underneath Shigure's body who quite liked this and didn't get of her until Kyo pulled Shigure away from Emmasian.

"Um Emmasian may I ask why are you making that sound?" asked Kyo who glared at Shigure who started to run down the hill and Kyo chased him and little way and Shigure laughed.

"Yeah you better run" said Kyo who then ran back to Emmasian.

"So" asked Kyo "Why the bloody hell are you up here acting like a fricken chicken" snapped Kyo.

Emmasian laughed at the thought of fricken and chicken rhyming.

"Well that's because I am a chicken well a rooster and im not a boy" said Emmasian and Kyo knew that once he asked that question it was a silly one.

"Oh right well you shouldn't be doing it Shigure told everyone about he mysterious noise and there all scared and um curious" said Kyo trying to sound like he meant to be smart.

"Well I can't help it and some times I have to cock-a-doodle-doo it's in my blood" said Emmasian and Kyo knew how she felt to be different and nodded.

"That why my mamma thought something was wrong with me because I use to do it all the time and the doctor said it was a faze but I knew better" smiled Emmasian and Kyo nodded again.

"Don't worry I will help keep your secret if you help mine" smiled Kyo and for once Emmasian saw that there was truly kindness in Kyo eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter eleven

"High school and bathroom dilemmas"

The camp was tragically cut sort due to that sound that their maybe be ghost on the ghosts on the camp well that's what Shigure said. So they were heading back to school when the teacher was telling them about how they would have the last night of camp at school. Everyone agreed except Emmasian, Kyo and Shigure who all knew that Emmasian was the one responsible for the noise. But after a while Shigure had forgot about that and realized he would be spending a night in the same room with high school girls.

"High school girls, high school girls, im sleeping in the same room with High school girls" sang Shigure as the leading teacher interrupted.

"What were you saying Shigure?" she asked.

"Nothing" said Shigure shyly as his voice broke in the process so he sounded like a whistle.

"Emmasian you have to stop that sound" asked Kyo snapping.

"I know but I can't help it" Emmasian replied

"Well you have to" snapped Kyo that Emmasian stood up.

"No I wont I cant stop something im born with god Kyo are you always a jerk" now snapped Emmasian moving away from Kyo and sitting near the front of the bus.

Kyo then sat there staring at Emmasian at the front of the bus at this point he now realized something.

They arrived at the school an hour later they hoped out the bus and as Shigure was walking behind a pretty girl he pretended to trip down the stairs of the bus and lay on the ground so he could see up the girl's skirt. Yuki was behind him picked him up and through him flying across the grass.

In side the classroom Shigure who had a hot pink face from sun baking in the sun after being thrown and knocked out on the ground. The class got bored and they had a meeting to think of what they could do.

"I know lets play spin the bottle" said Shigure learning toward the girl near him and went to give her a kiss but she slapped him, and then dragged him out the class.

"She wants me" he laughed and the class rolled their eyes.

After a long time they decided to have a coke drinking contest to see who can drink the most. Emmasian volunteered and so did the teacher. They contest started and after three drinks the teacher dropped out and Emmasian was voted Coke queen.

But all of a sudden after she had finished she did a massive burp and ended up in the hiccups. Then just as they came Emmasian knew what was coming next. She started to cock-a-doodle-doo every time she hiccupped so it sounded like she cockadoodledoodling again. Everyone looked around weirdly and t Kyo knew they would think it was that sound again she Kyo got up and started to act like a chicken and cockadoo when ever Emmasian Hiccupped.

"What are you doing?" laughed Shigure as he just walked in the door.

"Um I thought I would give some entertainment" Joked Kyo as everyone started laughing Emmasian could feel a Hugh hiccup coming on so she nudged Kyo and he turned and as she was to hiccup he picked her up by the head and the bum and through her into the storage cupboard and Kyo followed.

Next thing they knew it Kyo and Emmasian were followed by Shigure who opened the door.

"Well hello" said Shigure looking pleasantly at Kyo and Emmasian who were on top if each other.

"This isn't what is looks like" shouted Kyo and Emmasian nodded but Shigure just smiled.

"No its better" he laughed and jumped in closing the door behind him.

Back Home the mood in the house was dole and moody. Kyo, who hadn't talked to Shigure from his little jumping in the closet act, was reading a magazine out side when Shigure came up to say hi.

"Aw Ki Ki are you made at me?" asked Shigure in a baby voice.

"WHAT YES. AND WHAT THE HELL IS KI KI" snapped Kyo.

Shigure smiled and dreamed silently for a moment before Kyo grabbed the magazine and hit Shigure over the head.

"Ah another brain cell gone" smiled Shigure still half dreaming.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kyo.

"Oh right I forgot you were here, Ki Ki is now your new nick name" smiled Shigure setting out his sun bed next to Kyo.

"Go figure" said Kyo now getting up and tipping Shigure over.

"What did I do? In the cupboard your girlfriend wasn't that good anyway" Laughed Shigure.

By this time Kyo had enough his vein was hotter than hotter it grow to an enormous size. Shigure on the other hand was doing actions with his hands and body as if it was him and Emmasian making out.

"NOTHING HAPPENED IN THE CUPBOARD WITH YOU AND HER AND I DOUGHT ANYTHING EVER WILL" snapped Kyo.

"Haha I know but you didn't even say you weren't her girlfriend oh lovers in the care and but your hands up like you just don't car" Screamed Shigure as he started running towards the houses as Kyo ran after him.

Inside Yuki was humming in the bathroom he was planning a special evening with Tohru which involved and nice spa bath. Yuki had set the bathroom up with petals on the bath, smooth playing music, candles and regular romantic mood setting. On the door Yuki created a hanging tag which was placed there when no one was to come in due to the door unable to be locked.

Shigure, who noticed this sign, smiled and thought he would have some fun.

Sure enough Yuki and Tohru went into the bathroom and Shigure who would pretend that he went in the wrong decided to walk straight in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH GET OUT" Screamed Yuki and Shigure smiled.

"Oopsey my bad" said Shigure and walked out the room again. Soon Kyo came running up the stairs.

"Shigure what did you do were's the fire?" Asked Kyo.

"Oh Ki Ki there is no fire I was um practicing my singing.

"More like screaming" said Kyo then he looked at the door handle of the bathroom and turned back to Shigure "Oh are they out now?" he asked.

Shigure nodded and headed around the corner out of site.

Kyo turned the door handle and walked into the bathroom. The room was still lit with candles and the smell of rose but there was no one in the bath. So Kyo began to undress and touch the water with his foot and then sighed with relief that the water was hot.

Then out the water popped Yuki and Tohru. All three screamed and jumped out the bath fast, but on the way Tohru bumped into Yuki and Kyo and they turned into a cat and a Rat.

Shigure who came running upstairs was laughing in hysterics and Emmasian was also trying to control herself.

"Its not funny Kyo didn't you see the sign on the door" Yelled Yuki.

"It bloody wasn't there and Shigure" started Kyo but he paused "SHIGURE" screamed Kyo and Shigure screamed like a little girl and Kyo bolted after him all to soon to realize his towel came of revealing all his shame.

Later on down stairs Yuki entered the room and Kyo looked up.

"Oh good your out now" said Kyo

"Yeah thanks for looking" smiled Yuki

"I didn't bloody look as if, bloody rat" snapped Kyo

Kyo headed upstairs and opened the door and peered in the bathroom it seemed safe, Yuki and Tohru were down stairs, Shigure was in his room, Emmasian was outside so all was safe. Kyo hopped in the bath and laid back and relaxed but not for long. Yet again Shigure entered this time fully laughing.

'Oh my bad wrong room" he laughed but Kyo had enough this time he didn't care about a towel and he chased Shigure out the bathroom.

"Kyo put some bloody clothes on" snapped Emmasian laughing. Tohru who was blushing incredible hard felt like she had to say something.

'I swear I didn't look well maybe only a peek no I didn't im sorry" cried Tohru and Shigure who was unable to control himself bursted out in song.

"Oh im bursting out in song and Kyo has a big Kong Kong Hong Kong is the place to be" Shigure stared and then he pointed and laughed "It's big isn't it"

After this was said the chase was on again. After a while Kyo had enough of chasing Shigure and he couldn't find him so Kyo gave up and headed back upstairs, still forgetting he was undress he opened the bathroom door and there in the bath was Shigure holding a rose.

"Welcome" said Shigure laughing.

Kyo was shocked. "That's just sick, you SICK BASTERD" yelled Kyo. Shigure just shrugged and patted the water. Kyo ran over to the bath and Shigure was smiling at this but Kyo just dunked him.


	13. Chapter 13

Fruits Basket

Chapter 13

Hey guys before I go on I wanted to say sorry about the last chappy. My Computer broke down and I couldn't write anymore. Well I hope you like them and thanks heaps for writing comments they inspire me more thanks heaps sorry about my spelling mistakes.

"Confusion at bay"

Christmas neared, and everyone at the Sohma family house were in high spirits especially Shigure who loved Christmas and who thought this year he would make Christmas extra special so he though he would dress like Santa.

"Jingle bells Kyo smells but I only mean of roses" sang Shigure all day that every time he passed Kyo, Kyo would smack him. "Awww Kyo I thank you for your hospitality" laughed Shigure now lying on the floor at Tohru feet.

Yuki who was standing inches away was noticing Shigure begin to look up. Kyo notice this to and grabbed Shigure by the legs and carried him outside, all the way out you could here Shigure kicking and screaming like a little baby shouting something about 'somebody, somebody kill the donkey".

Emmasian was outside and she looked at Kyo and then Shigure who was now oddly eating grass, Emmasian smiled and Kyo dropped Shigure that he landed in a pile of dog poo but didn't seem to mind that he started to role around like a pig in mud, beside it was his own mess.

"Hey Emmasian" said Kyo now beginning to blush and at that point Yuki had noticed Kyo blushing whistled. Kyo though him a look.

"At least Im not in the bath with her" snapped Kyo and Yuki shrugged and smirked and went back inside but only after he through water on Shigure.

"Your at it again Kyo" said Emmasian now helping Tohru with the washing.

"Im at what again?" asked Kyo now staring at Tohru and realizing this was the first place he ever met her.

"You always being a jerk" said Emmasian.

"I think I will get the rest of the washing and start tea" said Tohru not wanting to be involved in there conversation.

"Don't leave because of my account Tohru, I never see you anymore it's like your ignoring me" snapped Kyo, and Tohru looked shocked and Speechless.

"Oh no Kyo I'm not ignoring you it just seems you and Emmasian have stuff to talk about I will be inside and we can talk later" Said Tohru with a smile but really she was ignoring Kyo for some reason she was jealous that Kyo never talked to her but some how she was glad. Tohru picked the washing basket up and headed inside.

"What do you mean I'm being a jerk?" asked Kyo

"Well even now your not paying attention to the person in front of you, your looking at Shigure" Replied Emmasian who noticed Kyo was looking at Shigure with one eye.

"Yeh but look what he's doing" said Kyo.

Emmasian turned around and saw Shigure holding up a big sign with lips making a kissing sign and doing kissing actions with his lips to Kyo who was just get mad with every second he looked at Shigure which only encouraged Shigure to do more, so he grabbed Tohru and pretended to make out with her. Well this was the end Kyo could take it any more he marched straight past Emmasian and headed into the house.

"See Kyo even know you can hold a conversation for more than three second" yelled Emmasian after him which made Kyo turn around just in time to see Emmasian run of into the woods.

"Emmasian" he called after her but Shigure came out.

Christmas day came and gone and through house the only person who was happy on Christmas was of course Shigure who was in high spirits all day.

Weeks later Shigure was sitting in the laundry humming to another one of his favourite tunes.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret, dirty little secret, don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret" Shigure sang while holding a Tohru's Bra. This was a new and secret habit Shigure had just like stalking Kyo which was still in full swing.

At that very moment Kyo was walking by and spotted the laundry door shut, Kyo had his suspicion's that Shigure would be in there due to his recent disappearing act.

Slowly as a mouse Kyo turned the knob and slowly opened the door.

There in the space of a tiny Laundry was Shigure dancing with the mop to the song "Im to sexy for my short's" and lifting up one pant leg to reveal his massively mattered hairy legs which made Kyo shiver at the sight of them.

Then Kyo looked up and noticed Shigure wearing a bright Pink bra with lace around the edges, Kyo screamed.

"What do you think your doing?" Kyo yelled moving into the laundry and closing the door behind him.

"You come to join me" Smiled Shigure then he quickly pretended to act serious.

Shigure looked shocked and stunned he couldn't possibly think of what was wrong with Kyo or what he was doing wrong he looked at himself aimlessly and shrugged.

"What?" he asked.

Kyo was getting angry yet again that all he seemed to be doing lately with Shigure.

"The bra you idiot the one I brought Tohru" Kyo cut of and put his hands over his mouth and gasped his face was in shock and then he looked up.

Shigure who had taken the bra off and was smiling like it was Christmas day all over again or he had a room full of high school girls to himself he stared at amazement at the bra and then looked at Kyo.

"So it really is a dirty little secret" He laughed and hugged the bra.

Shigure had a smiled on his face for the rest of the week which was driving Kyo insane but even when Kyo was on the braking point of hurting Shigure he just had to make out he was playing with a fake bra on himself and Kyo shut his mouth right away which meant finally Shigure had a bribe on Kyo.

Kyo when walking past Tohru quickly dodged and weaved until one day he ducked away from Tohru hit the corner and the ran straight into Yuki who had his hands crossed and seemed extremely muscularly today. This made Shigure pop out now and then to have a feel of his biceps.

"Ehhh Yuki what a surprise fancy meeting you here" said Kyo trying to ran past Yuki but he got stuck in Yuki's arm pits.

"Where are you going and why have you been ignoring everyone?" Yuki asked but Kyo didn't answer "Why are you ignoring us do you know where we are going today?" Yuki asked Kyo which made Kyo lifted his head and shake it.

"Where going on the arts tour remember?" Yuki asked again. Kyo just shook his head. "What's wrong with you, you're not yourself"

"Oh right get out my way Yuki I'll bust a cap in your ass or something like that" Kyo said sarcastically and then turned in the opposite direction and walked away from Yuki he knew it was time he told Tohru.

"Tohru" said Kyo softly

"Oh yes Kyo sorry you startle me I haven't talked to you in ages what is the matter you have sort of been in another world unlike Shigure who is more excited about everything than usual" said Tohru who was now looking at Kyo with Worried eyes.

"He knows Tohru he knows" said Kyo but Tohru didn't understand she just had a confused look on her face.

"He knows what?" said Tohru

"About the bra how I gave you one" said Kyo blushing and Tohru went scarlet red and then let out a slight giggle.

"Oh Kyo your silly it doesn't matter about that Yuki already know you gave me it he doesn't mind now come, come if that's all you have been upset about im sorry but don't be shall I put on a cup of coffee" said Tohru but Kyo grabbed Tohru's hand and stopped her from getting up.

Tohru looked at his hand and then him in confusion she smiled.

"Tohru I once liked you" said Kyo and Tohru's eyes widen large as Kyo leaned in for a kiss and then Emmasian walked through the kitchen door.

"What?" said Emmasian just as Tohru pulled away and sat there in shock? Kyo jumped to his feet and chased Emmasian out the door.

"Emmasian please wait Emmasian" yelled Kyo all the way to the back yard.

"What do you think you and Tohru are doing?" huh she going out with Yuki how do you think he is going to react?" yelled Emmasian that Yuki heard that yelling and headed to the backyard.

"What it's got nothing to do with her I kissed her and keep your voice down" yelled Kyo.

"No I think its best if everyone know about you kissing Tohru" yelled Emmasian and then she stopped and looked at Yuki, Kyo knew what was coming next but a punch did not come Yuki just stood there in shock and then he turned and look at Tohru and with the tears streaming down her face his worst night mare came true.

"Yuki it's not what you think" started Kyo but Yuki interrupted.

"Don't you dare try to cover up what you did it's all in the open now huh I always knew you had a crush on Tohru but you weren't mad enough to admit it so you kiss he instead you're a real basted" Yelled Yuki, Tohru quivered she had never seen Yuki so mad she cried even more.

"You liked her?" said Emmasian.

"Yeh I did I don't anymore" started Kyo yet again but Emmasian butted in this time.

"Don't give me that you liked her and you didn't think to tell me I really hate you Kyo and yet I feel foolish because I actually had feelings for you I actually loved you" screamed Emmasian that she fell to the floor in exhaustion. Tohru moved slightly Yuki watched in horror, Kyo went to help her up as he did he said.

"You love you?" Kyo asked now with a tear in his eye which made even Yuki show a little sympathy for Kyo but Emmasian pulled her hand away.

"Yes I do" she said getting up and running away.

Kyo began to cry the first time in his life he actually cried over a girl. He paused for a moment and then something snapped he turned and through a punch at Yuki and hit his smack in the face and his nose began to bleed Tohru ran towards Yuki but he encouraged her back.

"This is your entire fault" said Kyo to Yuki, Yuki snapped.

"My fault what why can you take responsibly for your own action and my fault you kissed Tohru" yelled Yuki and he and Kyo ended up in a big fight which was shortly broken up by Shigure.

"Stop it alright go Yuki just go" snapped Shigure and Yuki through one last piecing look At Kyo and left for inside Tohru tried to say something but he just ignored her and said "Save it".

Tohru looked at Kyo and saw him crying she wanted to help but there was resentment in him for once and she didn't feel sorry for what happened she was just angry that he caused it.

"I hate you Shigure you caused this you and your bra thing, if that didn't happen I wouldn't of had time to think its all your fault do me a favour and leave me alone" shouted Kyo walking up to the house.

"You cant blame this one on me Kyo this is your own doing, just cause the going gets tough don't blame it on others for your mistake and if I was the one who caused this im sorry I never meant it to be like that" said Shigure Kyo shrugged and walked inside.

Sorry I haven't wrote in ages been busy coming up to year twelve!


End file.
